There are Still
by DMalf79
Summary: Sesuatu yang sudah tertutup rapat, kini terbuka kembali. SasuHina. Fanon.
1. Chapter 1

Hari ini, merupakan hari terkelam bagi diriku, juga Kaasan. Aku tak pernah menyangka, Tousan ... pria yang terkuat bagiku, mati karena jutsu kutukan yang diberikan oleh musuhnya saat dia sedang dalam pengembaraan menebus dosa masa lalunya. Jiwa Tousanku melemah secara perlahan. Begitu Kaasan bilang.

"Sarada, ayo pulang."

Hampa. Aku hanya memandang Kaasan dan kembali memperhatikan batu nisan Tousan dihadapanku. Banyak sekali bunga putih disini. Orang-orang bilang, bunga ini tanda mereka berduka cita atas kematian Tousan.

"Sarada, jangan seperti ini."

Air mataku terus berlinang. Lama terdiam, akhirnya aku memaksakan diri untuk menanggapi Kaasan.

"Padahal selama ini, aku sangat menantikan kepulangan Tousan."

"Ayo pulang nak, sebentar lagi turun hujan."

Aku tau sebenarnya Kaasan pun sudah tak tahan berlagak tegar seperti tak terjadi apa-apa didepanku.

"Aku tak terima melihat Tousan kemarin pulang hanya untuk menemukan Tousan mati diatas tempat tidur pagi tadi!"

Aku kembali terduduk lemah di depan nisan Tousan. Langit mendung yang semakin gelap seolah mewakili apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Walau Tousanku jarang sekali pulang, tapi aku menyayanginya. Karena disetiap kepulangannya, ia selalu berusaha membahagiakanku dengan caranya. Berusaha membuatku mengakuinya dan berhasil membuatku selalu menunggu kepulangannya disaat ia kembali pergi mengembara.

"Setidaknya ... Kaasan sedari dulu merasakan cinta Tousan, tapi aku? Tousan terlalu cepat meninggalkanku!"

Aku merasakan Kaasan memelukku. Ia kembali menangis, sepertiku. Lama ... sampai hujan pun mengguyur kami. Entah sejak kapan orang-orang meninggalkanku. Meninggalkan tempat peristirahatan terakhir Ayahku. Tempat terbaringnya salah satu pahlawan terhebat Konoha. Sang legenda. Sasuke Uchiha.

" _Kau takan pernah tau, Sarada ..."_

 _._

 _._

 **Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

 **There are Still**

 **Terinspirasi dari** _ **The Notebook**_ **nya** _ **ArchernarEve**_ **. Semoga ia masih membuat suatu karya baru yang menakjubkan.**

.

.

Tiga minggu selanjutnya, rutinitas diriku dan Kaasan kembali normal. Bangun pagi, pergi ke akademi dan membantu Kaasan. Seperti saat Tousan sedang mengembara. Namun didalam lubuk hatiku, aku selalu merindukan Tousan.

Siang ini, aku sengaja menyelusup masuk kedalam kamar Kaasan dan Tousan. Aku benar-benar merindukan Tousan dan ingin mengenangnya. Menurutku, kamar ini adalah satu-satunya tempat dimana 'jiwa' Tousan ada di rumah ini. Karena tempat iniah yang paling sering ditempati Tousan saat pulang.

Aku membuka pintu lemari dengan harapan bisa menemukan benda apapun milik Tousan. Aku mengernyit kala melihat berpuluh-puluh buku di dalam lemari bagian bawah. Beberapa diantaranya—atau mungkin hampir semuanya—terlihat usang. Aku mengambil satu yang paling atas dan terlihat cukup tua. Apakah ini buku medis milik Ibu? Sepertinya bukan karena bagian depannya tak bersampul.

 _April._

Ini tulisan Tousan!

 _Sudah 2 tahun berlalu sejak Itachi membumi hanguskan klan Uchiha. Sampai sekarang pun Aku tak habis pikir mengapa_ _—_

"Sarada!"

Aku terlonjak. Buku itu terjatuh dengan bunyi yang sangat keras karena kaget mendengar Boruto yang tanpa kusadari sudah berada di jendela yang menghubungkan kamar ini dengan dunia luar.

"Baka Boruto! Bagaimana jika aku terkena serangan jantung, huh?"

"Habis dari tadi aku mengetuk pintu dan tak ada yang membuka. Apa Sakura baasan tak ada dirumah?"

"Ibuku sedang berbelanja."

Boruto terlihat memandang sekelilingku. "Kau sedang apa?"

Buku itu pun langsung kutendang kebawah. Entah kenapa aku merasa buku-buku ini adalah rahasia Tousan. Dan tak boleh ada seorang pun yang tau. "Tak ada."

"Tak mau membuka pintu untukku?"

"Tidak. Apa maumu?"

"Aku mengajakmu latihan. Tapi sekarang aku haus. Tunjukan sopan santunmu Uchiha."

"Bawel."

Saat aku membuka pintunya, Boruto langsung melesak masuk ke tempat dimana aku menemukan buku Ayahku. Aku kelabakan sambil mengejarnya. Seharusnya aku sudah menduga akan terjadi seperti ini. Keusilan Boruto memang menjengkelkan!

"Aku tau kau menyembunyikan buku ini, Sarada."

"JANGAN DIBUKA!"

"Terlambat. Aku sudah membukanya."

Rasanya aku ingin mencincang Boruto saat ini.

"Astaga! Ini milik Sasuke jiisan!"

"PERGI. DARI. RUMAHKU!"

"Aku ingin membacanya juga! Aku mengaguminya, Sarada. Lagipula apa kau mengantongi izin dari Sakura baasan, huh?"

Nah, yang itu ... aku lupa. Ibu selalu marah jika aku masuk kamarnya tanpa izin. Masuk saja sudah seperti itu apalagi mengobrak-abrik barang didalamnya?

"..."

"Habis kau Sarada! Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membantumu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku bisa menggunakan jutsu untuk melipat gandakan buku ini, dan kita bisa membacanya kapanpun tanpa ibumu tau. Bagaimana?"

Terdiam untuk berpikir, akhirnya aku menjawab. "Apapun untuk membuatmu bungkam. Setuju."

Aku membuka kembali lemari berisi buku-buku yang mungkin adalah buku milik Tousan yang lain. aku melihat Boruto membelalakan matanya melihat ini.

"Gila! Butuh bertahun-tahun untuk membaca semuanya!"

"Dan kau harus menggandakan buku-buku ini juga."

o0o

 _April._

 _Sudah 2 tahun berlalu sejak Itachi membumi hanguskan klan Uchiha. Sampai sekarang pun Aku tak habis pikir mengapa ia tega melakukan itu semua pada klan. Pada keluarganya sendiri. Dan meninggalkanku dengan beban besar sebagai satu-satunya klan Uchiha yang tersisa. Beban itu adalah ... membalaskan dendam klanku padanya. Dan membunuhnya._

 _Sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat. Sangat-sangat kuat melebihi siapapun agar dapat segera menghabisi Itachi. Namun Hinata selalu mengingatkanku untuk jangan terlalu memaksakan diri berlatih._

 _Hinata Hyuuga. Aku peduli padanya. Ia adalah teman pertamaku dan mungkin satu-satunya teman selamanya. Dulu, Itachi juga tau bahwa kami berteman._

 _Hinata dengan segala kekeras kepalaannya memohon padaku agar pertemanan kami dirahasiakan. Cukup kami berdua yang tau. Awalnya aku berpikir ia mungkin malu berteman denganku. Tapi ia membantahnya. Katanya, aku adalah teman yang paling berharga yang pernah dimilikinya, dan ia tak mau kehilanganku karena aku terlalu populer diantara semua gadis seusia kami. Keh ... alasan yang konyol. Namun anehnya, aku menyetujuinya._

 _Kurasa kami adalah teman sejati. Saling menyemangati. Ketika Hinata dengan masalah adik dan klan Hyuuga nya, juga aku dengan masalah pengakuan Ayahku. Aku pun masih ingat saat Itachi membantai habis klan Uchiha dan membuatku pingsan akibat genjutsunya. Saat itu, Hinata terus menerus menunggu dan menemaniku di rumah sakit. Ia juga menyemangatiku agar bangkit dari luka yang ditorehkan kakakku._

 _Hinata bilang, aku menjadi lebih diam. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Bahkan ia yang memberiku buku ini dan mengusulkanku agar menuliskan apapun yang ada di benakku jika aku tak bisa mengungkapkannya pada siapapun. Sebenarnya aku tak mau terlihat lemah dihadapannya. Jadi kubilang saja malahan ia yang semakin berisik. Tapi aku tak mengerti mengapa aku menuruti perkataanya dengan menulis dalam buku ini._

 _Aku tau, ini bukanlah perkataan yang akan diucapkan oleh anak normal berumur 9 tahun. Mengingat aku bukanlah anak dengan kehidupan normal harmonisnya, jadi sepertinya aku oke-oke saja berkata seperti ini, "Kepedulianku pada Hinata semakin bertambah." Kuharap Hinata tidak membaca kemelankonisanku ini._

o0o

"Aku tak menyangka Kaasan dan Sasuke Jiisan ternyata berteman sejak kecil. Apa kutanyakan saja pada Kaasan ya?"

"Kalau kau membocorkan rahasia ini pada siapapun, tamat riwayatmu!"

"Hee... gomen, gomen."

Saat ini kami sedang berada di dalam kamarku. Kami membaca buku-buku—atau mungkin bisa dibilang jurnal— Ayahku dalam diam. Bahkan sekarang Boruto melupakan tujuannya datang kemari untuk mengajakku berlatih. Semoga saja Mitsuki tidak mencari kami, kalau iya ... bisa-bisa bertambah lagi satu orang yang mengetahui rahasia ini.

o0o

 _Februari._

 _Sebentar lagi ujian Genin. Kelulusan akademi. Aku penasaran apakah Hinata bisa melewatinya? Aku berharap semoga setelah menjadi Genin nanti, kami bisa satu kelompok._

 _._

 _._

 _Juni._

 _Uh, menyebalkan. Aku berada di tim 7 bersama Naruto dan Sakura. Jounin yang membimbing kami adalah Kakashi. Aku tau sistem pengelompokan Genin memang sudah diatur. Tapi, apakah anggota tim bisa ditukar? Aku ingin sekali bersama Hinata. Bagaimanapun aku mungkin tak akan bisa bangkit dari masa-masa kelamku jika tak ada dirinya._

 _Kurasa aku mulai ketergantungan pada Hinata. Semoga ia baik-baik saja dengan tim-nya._

 _._

 _._

 _Juli._

 _Mungkin bagi rata-rata orang, ini merupakan hal yang biasa saja. Namun tidak bagiku. Sebenarnya aku sudah lupa tentang kapan hari ulang tahunku, tapi seseorang memberiku selamat dan kue ulang tahun saat pertemuan rutin kami. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata._

 _Gadis pemalu itu ... selalu membuatku terpana dengan jalan pikirannya. Iya, jika dihadapan orang lain, tingkat kegugupannya tinggi, namun padaku tidak. Ia bilang kami sudah saling kenal lamaaa sekali, jadi ia tak canggung terhadapku._

 _Kumohon jangan biarkan Hinata membaca apalagi tau jika aku menyebutnya gadis pemalu. walau akhirnya dia tau, aku tak akan pernah mengakuinya._

 _._

 _._

 _Oktober._

 _Aku tak bisa melupakan dendamku pada Itachi._

 _._

 _._

 _Desember._

 _Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata. Entahlah, tapi cewek-cewek kan selalu menyukai aksesoris apapun. Kuharap ia menyukai hadiahku. Sebuah kalung dengan liontin bulan, seperti byakugannya. Aku tak punya ide lain selain itu._

 _Jadi, malam ini, aku membawanya menuju hutan dekat kediaman klan Hyuuga dan memaksanya untuk menutup mata. Aku mengalungkannya dan berbisik "_ _Otanjobi omedettou, buka matamu ..." saat itu, ia melihat liontin yang kuberikan padanya, kemudian memandangku dan memelukku._

 _Uh, aku tak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaanku saat itu, ini pertama kalinya seorang Hinata memelukku. Bodohnya, aku malah terpaku karena kaget. Yang jelas jantungku berdegup kencang, tak tahu mengapa._

" _Sasuke-kun, aku mengerti kalau dibelakang liontin ini tertulis HH, artinya pasti Hinata Hyuuga, kan? Tapi mengapa HS? S artinya apa?"_

 _Aku benar-benar kelabakan mencari alasan yang tepat! Mengapa ia menanyakan hal tak penting itu sih?_

" _Nah, kupikir ... apakah artinya Sasuke? Mengapa? Ini kan hadiah untukku bukan untukmu."_

 _Ia sungguh-sungguh cerewet. "Memang kenapa? Protes? Kan aku yang memberikannya!"_

 _Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah ... ia tersenyum. "Arigatou." Dan kembali memelukku._

 _Senyuman yang mampu menghangatkan dinginnya salju dan mencairkan kebekuan hatiku._

o0o

Aku menutup buku ini dengan pandangan penuh dengan tanda tanya. Bahkan Boruto yang biasanya banyak omong, sama terdiamnya denganku. Mungkin ini bukanlah sesuatu yang seharusnya kami baca. Isinya sungguh diluar perdiksi kami.

"Lanjut atau berhenti?"

Boruto langsung menjawab, "Tentu saja lanjut, lagipula didalamnya ada kisah ibuku."

"Yasudah, aku akan membawa camilan dulu."

o0o

 _Ujian Chuunin._

 _Babak pertama tak ada yang menarik. Hanya menyiratkan agar para genin menyontek dengan bijak. Itu hal mudah untukku, tapi Naruto tidak. Otak bodohnya tak bisa berpikir. Padahal aku sudah memberinya petunjuk. Level Naruto berada dibawahku._

 _Hal yang tak terduga ada di babak kedua. Seorang ninja dari Oto bernama Orochimaru menggigit dan meninggalkan segel gaib di leherku. Aku pingsan dan saat terbangun tubuhku dipenuhi tato berbentuk api dan chakraku langsung melesat. Kukira timku tak akan lolos namun akhirnya berhasil._

 _Di babak penyisihan menuju babak ketiga, Kakashi membawaku pergi dan menyegel sesuatu yang ditanamkan Orochimaru padaku. Setelahnya babak ketiga akan dimulai bulan depan dan kudengar Hinata gagal melewati babak penyisihan._

 _._

 _._

 _Ujian babak ketiga._

 _Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu tiba. Aku akan bertarung melawan Gaara, iblis merah dari Suna. Aku tak suka, ia menyebalkan. Untung saja satu bulan ini aku diberi jutsu Chidori oleh Kakashi. Hinata selalu menyemangatiku dan mendoakan agar aku bisa menggapai sesuatu yang kuinginkan. Ia pecaya aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya, dan aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan kepercayaannya._

 _Sesuatu yang tak kuduga adalah terjadi pemberontakan. Ninja dari Suna dan Oto menyerang Konoha. Aku mengejar Gaara yang tadi sedang terluka karena Chidoriku. Sialnya, Gaara berubah menjadi monster. Aku dengan cepat dikalahkan dan terpaksa memakai Chidori yang ketiga, padahal sebelumnya Kakashi melarangku menggunakannya untuk yang ketiga kali dalam waktu 24 jam._

 _Aku tak mempedulikannya. Namun yang terjadi adalah segel gaibku lepas dan aku hampir pingsan karenanya. Naruto kemudian menyelamatkanku dengan melawan Gaara, dan menang. Aku menyadari kekuatan Naruto. Aku membenci diriku yang tidak cukup kuat._

 _._

 _._

 _Maret._

 _Itachi datang kembali ke Konoha dan memburu Naruto. Tak akan kubiarkan! Aku mengejarnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Aku sudah bisa memakai sharinggan dan sudah sangat siap untuk membunuhnya. Namun satu pertanyaan dalam benakku. Mengapa ia tak memburuku?_

 _Itachi menjawab aku lemah. Bahkan lebih lemah dari Naruto. Tentu saja aku geram. Ia membangkitkan kemarahan dalam diriku. Tapi kenyataannya aku memang lemah. Aku tak bisa mengahbisi Itachi dan malah pingsan terkena jutsunya._

 _Aku marah, dan melampiaskannya pada Naruto. Kami bertarung di atap rumah sakit. Jika tak ada Sakura dan Kakashi, aku sudah pasti akan menghabisi Naruto. Apa yang membuat Naruto spesial di mata Itachi? Seseorang yang kuanggap bodoh melampaui kekuatanku? Aku ingin sekali membunuh Naruto. Apalagi setelah tau bahwa Hinata menyukai Naruto._

 _Aku memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Orochimaru. Aku akan mencari kekuatanku sendiri, dan mengalahkan Itachi! Sakura menghadangku dan ia bilang mencintaiku. Sebenarnya aku bertanya-tanya, walau satu tim tapi kami jarang mengobrol. Apa yang ia lihat dariku? Aku tau aku tak bisa membalasnya. Aku membuatnya pingsan dan berterima kasih padanya._

 _Satu hal yang aku lupakan. Seseorang yang berada di ujung jalan. Matanya sembab._

" _Kamu mau kemana?"_

" _Darimana kau tau aku akan pergi?"_

" _Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu."_

 _Aku tak tau harus menghadapi Hinata dengan cara apa._

" _Jangan tinggalkan aku."_

" _Tak akan."_

" _Kau ... bohong. Aku bisa melihatnya."_

 _Hinata benar-benar membuatku ragu._

" _Aku akan selalu mengunjungimu."_

" _Tapi aku ingin bersamamu."_

" _Apa kau menyukaiku, huh?"_

 _Sedetik kemudian pipinya memerah. Kurasa aku bisa memakai celah ini untuk membuatnya pingsan._

" _Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan apalagi membuatku pingsan!"_

" _Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Ku masih menyukainya kan?"_

" _Sasuke ... kumohon ..."_

 _Aku tak tega bila harus melukainya. Tanpa pikir panjang, akupun menariknya dan mengecup keningnya dan berbisik. "Aku selalu bersamamu. Jika kau merindukanku, cukup genggam liontin itu dan aku akan merasakannya." Aku mencium pipi nya dan menghilang sebelum ia membuka mata._

 _Ini bukanlah tindakan wajar yang dilakukan oleh anak seumuranku. Tapi aku ingin ini segera berakhir dan aku teringat adegan dari buku Kakashi yang tak sengaja kubaca._

o0o

"Sarada, apakah kau masih sanggup membacanya?"

Aku mendengar Boruto bertanya lirih. Aku pun merasakannya. Tak pernah terbayang Tousan dan Hinata baasan berinteraksi seperti ini. Tapi aku yakin Tousan dan Hinata baasan hanya berteman.

"Kau mau berhenti? Berhenti saja, aku akan melanjutkannya."

"..."

"Sarada, apa yang kau lakukan dengan mengurung diri di kamar?"

Itu suara Kaasan.

"Nani mo nai, Kaasan!"

"Boruto cepat pergi! Ibuku sebentar lagi menuju kemari!"

"Kau akan melanjutkan membacanya?"

"Besok."

"Jangan membaca tanpaku!" Sesaat setelahnya, Boruto menghilang.

o0o

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Sebenarnya ini adalah bentuk permohonan maaf karena kuputuskan Another Life tak akan dilanjut. Saya khawatir akan merubah makna yang ingin Saya sampaikan di dalamnya. Maka dari itu, Saya membuat There are Still. Mungkin kesananya, akan saya masukan Another Life kemari agar ini lebih terasa seperti sekuel. Untuk The Notebook nya kak ArchernaEve, Saya benar-benar mengaguminya. Alasan Saya membuat fanfiksi-fanfiksi ini adalah karenanya. Teman-teman bisa melihat karyanya dalam fandom Harry Potter. Saya membuat ini dengan konsep "buku harian" seperti karya milik beliau. Saya berharap semoga Beliau membuat karya-karya mengagumkan lainnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Gawat! Hari ini aku terlambat bangun! Seharusnya saat ini aku sudah menyalakan dupa untuk Tousan. Aku bergegas menuju makam Tousan sambil berlari-lari kecil. Saat tiba disana, ada sesuatu yang janggal. Seseorang telah menyalakan dupa dan menyimpan bunga daisy putih di sana.

Karena tak mau kedatanganku sia-sia disana, akhirnya aku mendoakan Tousan dan membersihkan dedaunan kering yang berserakan di makam Tousan.

Sepertinya, seseorang yang menyalakan dupa tadi adalah orang yang baik. Tapi ... _siapa?_

"Tousan ... apakah ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan?"

.

.

 **Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

 **There are Still**

 **Terinspirasi dari** _ **The Notebook**_ **nya** _ **ArchernarEve**_ **. Semoga ia masih membuat suatu karya baru yang menakjubkan.**

.

.

 **Trak**

"Konsentrasi, Sarada!"

"... Hai!"

Sial! Mengapa aku selalu kepikiran mengenai seseorang yang menyalakan dupa tadi? Untung saja Mitsuki menyadarkanku. Kalau begini terus, aku bisa kalah sparring lawan Boruto!

Boruto melesat maju kearahku dan melancarkan tendangan ke bagian perutku. Kena. aku terpental sekitar 7 meter jauhnya. Tak sampai disitu, Boruto kembali berlari kearahku. aku langsung bangkit dan menangkas serangannya.

"Ne, Sarada, apa kau masih memikirkan jurnal Ayahmu, huh?"

"Urusai!"

Dan dia tersenyum mengejek padaku. Sombong sekali dia! Awas saja, akan ku balas kau!

Ia kembali mengeluarkan tendangannya kearah daguku, gerakannya sangat mudah terbaca! Langsung saja kucengkram kakinya dan kubanting keras-keras tubuhnya.

"Berhenti!"

Konohamaru-san menyuruh kami untuk membuat simbol keselarasan ketika aku memenangkan pertarungan melawan Boruto. Dan aku menyeringai puas setelahnya.

.

Seusai latihan, Boruto menyuruhku untuk pergi ke sebuah pohon di barat daya yang jauh dari keramaian dan membawa jurnal Tousan yang akan kami baca. Aku bertanya-tanya, pohon yang mana? Bukannya pohon itu banyak? Tapi ia hanya menyuruhku, "Kau cukup pergi menuju barat daya, nanti kau akan menemukanku disana."

Boruto dan keanehannya. Menyebalkan.

"Dua puluh menit. Waktu yang sangat lama untuk seorang ninja datang kemari."

"Aku punya kehidupan, kalau kau tak tau."

o0o

 _Februari._

 _Aku merasa canggung. Ini adalah kali pertama aku bertemu dengan Hinata lagi. Bahkan ini kali pertama juga aku menulis seperti ini lagi. Tiga tahun kebelakang benar-benar membuatku melupakan kebiasaanku selama di Konoha. Tiga tahun yang kuhabiskan dengan berlatih untuk membunuh Itachi._

 _Dasar wanita. Seenaknya saja menyuruhku. Hinata bilang aku harus kembali menulis agar aku bisa mengeluarkan perasaan yang tak bisa kuungkapkan. Katanya, aku telah menjadi individu yang dingin dan penuh perhitungan, benar-benar mendedikasikan hidupku untuk membunuh Itachi. Yah ... bukannya Kami-sama memang takdirkanku hidup untuk membunuh Itachi?_

 _Anehnya, aku tetap mengikuti perkataannya._

 _Singkatnya, Hinata diam-diam mengikuti Naruto yang mengejarku. Hanya untuk menemuiku. Apakah wanita jaman sekarang tak pernah mengenal bahaya? Walaupun ia seorang kunoichi terlatih, namun kita tak bisa memprediksi kecelakaan di lapangan kan?_

 _Ia berhasil menghadangku dan memaksaku untuk membiarkannya terus bersamaku. Tentu saja aku menolak, aku tak mau direpotkan. Ayolah, aku masih punya urusan lain yang lebih penting daripada menjaga anak orang lain._

 _Lagipula, apakah Hiashi atau Kurenai, Aburame dan ... shinobi yang selalu bersama anjing putihnya (aku lupa namanya) tak mengkhawatirkan kepergiannya? Hinata malah bilang, "Aku tak punya siapa-siapa di Konoha."_

 _Ringan sekali jawabannya. Tapi, sekali lagi aku bertanya, apakah wanita jaman sekarang keras kepala dan pemaksa?_

 _Jawabannya pasti "Ya"._

 _Dan yang lebih anehnya lagi, aku luluh dan 'terpaksa' membawanya pergi bersamaku._

 _Kuharap Hinata membaca ini dan berubah pikiran untuk membebaniku._

 _._

 _Maret._

 _Hinata dengan segala jalan pikiran anehnya. Sebulan ini sungguh penuh dengan keberuntungan. Kukira Hinata sudah mempersiapkan barang-barangnya untuk mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Dengan polosnya ia bilang, "Aku lupa tak membawa pakaian dan uang. Bagaimana ini?"_

 _Nah ... hal-hal seperti ini yang kubilang merepotkan. Jika aku sendiri sih, fleksibel. Tapi ia kan wanita. Padahal, yang terpenting bagi wanita adalah pakaian. Sebenarnya, agak lucu juga saat Hinata bertingkah menjadi panik. Untung saja kami melintasi pemukiman penduduk dekat Oto yang sedang diserang ninja-ninja kriminal._

" _Cepat bantu mereka Sasuke-kun!"_

" _Sudah bagian dari takdir mereka yang harus diserang berandalan dan mati menggenaskan."_

" _Tapi siapa tau jika kita menyelamatkan mereka, mereka bisa selamat dari ramalan takdirmu yang menyeramkan."_

" _Pokonya tidak. Percuma, membuang waktu."_

" _Yasudah."_

 _Tanpa diduga, Hinata terjun kedalam keonaran. Merepotkan. Kalau sudah begini, mau tak mau aku juga 'harus' ikut campur._

 _Sebenarnya, level berandalan itu berada dibawahku, tapi karena jumlah dan sandera, akhirnya melawan mereka agak menyusahkan juga. Dengan usaha yang tak bisa dibilang percuma, akhirnya kami berhasil mengusir mereka. Dan selanjutnya ... penduduk yang mahsyur ini menjadikan kami pahlawan dan merasa berhutang budi pada kami._

 _Aku merasakan sesuatu yang asing dalam diriku ketika mereka memuji kami._

" _Hebat sekali tadi! Apakah kalian sepasang kekasih?"_

 _Dan ketika penduduk menanyakan hal-hal tabu seperti ini, tak ada satupun dari kami yang menjawab. Akan lebih mudah bagiku jika tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kurasa Hinata juga begitu._

" _Kau harus tau, Sasuke-kun. Kebaikan akan dibalas kembali dengan kebaikan."_

 _Kata-kata Hinata sungguh sangat terekam dalam pikiranku._

 _Kebaikan. Pahlawan. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa sangat diterima di dunia._

 _Disinilah aku dan Hinata berada sekarang. Hidup bersama di sebuah rumah yang hangat dengan penduduk yang harmonis. Tentunya dengan pakaian dan uang yang mencukupi._

 _Aku tak akan pernah melupakan wajah paniknya. Percayalah, aku selalu tertawa ketika membayangkannya._

 _._

 _April._

 _Aku benar-benar merasa seperti seorang suami yang bekerja di tempat yang jauh. Bayangkan, aku harus pulang pergi menuju kediaman Orochimaru. Sejujurnya aku lebih suka saat aku belum mempunyai sebuah 'rumah' untuk pulang. Dan Hinata ... walaupun ia berperan bagaikan istri yang sangat baik, namun aku tau ia mulai merindukan tempat lahirnya. Konoha._

 _Aku pernah menemukannya sedang melamun memandang langit biru di siang hari ketika menjemur pakaian. Aku merasa bersalah karena telah memisahkannya dengan keluarganya._

 _._

 _Mei._

 _Kabar buruk dan kabar baik._

 _Buruknya, ini tentang Hinata. Di malam hari, ketika kami sedang berada di atas ranjang yang sama, entah mengapa sesuatu menggangguku._

" _Ne, Hinata,"_

 _Ia membalikan badannya ke arahku. "Hm?"_

" _Apakah kau ... masih menyukai Naruto?"_

 _Ini adalah pertanyaan yang selalu berhasil menghantuiku. Aku tak mau melihatnya, tapi harus kuaikui ia merona._

" _Mengapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?"_

" _Jawab saja."_

" _Naruto ... semakin hari semakin tak bisa kugapai."_

 _Pandangan matanya meredup. Seharusnya perasaanku biasa saja, tapi ... entahlah, aku jadi kesal karenanya._

 _Kabar baiknya, aku tak membutuhkan Orochimaru lagi. Aku akan membunuhnya._

 _._

 _Juni._

 _Kebencian klan Uchiha terus menerus menghantuiku. Aku ingin segera menemukan Itachi dan membunuhnya._

 _._

 _Juli._

 _Terjadi pertengkaran hebat diantara kami. Dan puncaknya, ia berusaha mencegahku untuk membunuh Itachi. Aku kesal, bukannya saat awal ia biasa-biasa saja? Mengapa sekarang ia menjadi menyebalkan. Namun, saat kubilang, "Urus urusanmu sendiri!" Ia meneteskan air matanya._

 _Arrgh! Aku frustasi!_

" _Itu kan yang kau mau? Kembali bersama orang-orang yang menyayangimu? Kembali melihat Naruto yang kau sukai? Kau pasti sangat bersyukur jika aku mengantarkanmu pulang, ya kan, Hinata?! Kau ingin bahagia disana, bukan bersamaku, disini! Itu kan tujuanmu mencegahku membunuh Itachi, huh?!"_

 _Tak mau melihat Hinata yang menangis lebih lama lagi, langsung saja aku menggunakan genjutsu untuk membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Malam itu juga, aku mengantarkannya kembali pulang. Konoha._

 _Masih terekam jelas dalam ingatanku ketika aku mengungkapkan semua yang ada di dalam hatiku padanya. Namun, bukan kelegaan yang menghampiriku. Apakah aku terlalu keras padanya?_

 _Ketika sampai di Konoha, aku langsung menuju rumah Kurenai yang dulu kuingat. Aku mengetuk keras pintunya dan saat Kurenai membukanya, aku menyerahkan Hinata yang masih terkena genjutsuku padanya. Aku tau Kurenai terkaget-kaget karena situasi ini, dan aku yakin jika aku berlama-lama disana, ia akan meminta penjelasan padaku._

" _Sampaikan maafku padanya."_

 _Aku mengecup lama kening Hinata dan menghiang di kegelapan malam._

 _Saat ini kematian Orochimaru telah menyebar dan aku akan membuat sebuah tim untuk mencari tau keberadaan Itachi._

o0o

"Boruto ..."

"Aku tahu, Sarada."

"Apakah ayahku dan ibumu ... saling—"

"Tidak mungkin. Jika iya, mengapa Kaasan menikah dengan Tousan dan Sasuke jiisan dengan Sakura baasan? Ini tak masuk akal!"

Aku ingin sekali berpikiran sama dengan Boruto, tapi ... "Boruto ... aku merasa tak enak hati,"

"Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Tapi aku—"

"Cukup! Berpikirlah mereka hanya berteman, Sarada!"

Aku tak tau mengapa Boruto semarah itu. Walaupun ia adalah anak dari seseorang yang dulunya mencintai orang lain yang bukan pasangannya sekarang, seharusnya Boruto bersikap normal karena itu adalah masa lalu Hinata baasan bersama Tousanku.

"Emm ... kurasa ini bukanlah bacaan yang layak untuk kita. Ayo pulang, Sarada."

"Pergi sana!"

Boruto kemudian berdiri dan mengulurkan lengannya kepadaku. "Kuantar."

"Tidak usah."

"Ayolah ... jangan cemberut begitu."

"Aku tak suka kau membentakku seenaknya, baka!"

"Maaf, tak sengaja."

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya aku menerima uluran tangannya. Ia menarikku dan langsung memanjat kemudian melompat di batang-batang pohon. Gila! Aku belum siap dan Boruto dengan cengiran menjengkelkannya terus menarikku melompati pohon-pohon dan membantuku agar tak jatuh.

Setelah aku berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhku, aku menyentakkan tangannya agar tidak menggenggam tanganku lagi dan meneriakinya, "Hei, Bodoh! Bagaimana kalau aku jatuh tadi!"

"Tapi kau tak jatuh kan?" Benar-benar, cengirannya membuatku ingin menendangnya sakuat tenaga!

Tak lama kemudian, Boruto terpeleset dan jatuh dengan konyolnya. Dengan gesit dan khawatir, aku berbalik arah dan menghampirinya yang terkapar tak berdaya di bawah sana.

"Aku tak apa. Hee." Ia langsung duduk bersila dan tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

Aku yang semula khawatir, akhirnya mendengus geli melihat kepalanya. "Tak apa bagaimana? Kepalamu benjol tau, Haha ... konyol sekali!"

Tak tahan, akhinya aku kembali tertawa karena mengingat bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan benjolan itu.

"Nah begitu. Kau lebih cantik ceria dibanding murung seperti tadi."

Apa dia bilang? Aku ... cantik?

.

Setelahnya, aku dan Boruto memutuskan untuk tidak membaca jurnal Tousan lagi sebelum kami merasa kami tak bisa berhenti membacanya. Kami akan kembali seperti seakan-akan kami tidak pernah membaca jurnal tersebut. Sebenarnya, aku menduga isi jurnal itu akan ... hmm ... bagaimana ya? Aku tak bisa menjelasakannya. Yang jelas hatiku selalu berdebar saat bembacanya, dan mungkin itu pertanda tak baik.

Satu hal yang masih dan bahkan membuatku semakin penasaran. Ini ketujuh kalinya aku menemukan keanehan di makam Tousan. Setiap bulan pada tanggal 19, aku selalu menemukan sebuah dupa yang menyala dan sebuket bunga daisy berwarna putih disana. Bulan kemarin, aku sengaja datang di pagi buta dan bersembunyi untuk menangkap basah seseorang yang mengunjungi makam Tousan. Namun, kejanggalan itu telah ada ketika aku sampai disana.

Tak mungkin itu Kaasan, karena Kaasan yang selalu menyuruhku untuk menyalakan dupa di makam Tousan. Logisnya, jika Kaasan sudah menyalakannya, lalu untuk apa ia menyuruhku? Dan juga, aku sudah mengecek seluruh isi rumah, tak ada struk pembelian buket bunga di rumah kami.

.

Sore ini, aku disuruh Kaasan untuk mengantarkan ramuan medis yang diminta Ino baasan kemarin lusa. Setelah aku sampai di toko bunga milik Ino baasan, aku bertemu dengan Inojin yang sedang menjaga toko.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Sarada."

Didalam toko, aku melihat seseorang sedang memegang sebuket bunga menghampiriku.

"Halo, Sarada-chan."

Sampai akhir pun aku tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan Hinata baasan disini. Bagaimanapun juga, melihat Hinata baasan mengingatkanku kepada Tousan dan jurnalnya.

Setelah terdiam sebentar, "Halo, Hinata baasan." Kemudian aku pun mengangguk padanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku ... disuruh Kaasan mengantarkan ramuan medis pada Ino baasan." Dan menunjukan sekantung ramuan yang diterima dari Kaasan.

Hinata baasan terdiam. "Kamu anak yang baik sekali, Sarada-chan." Ia tersenyum manis dan mengelus puncak kepalaku. Setelahnya, ia berjalan menjauh dan mengambil bunga akasia kuning yang sudah dibungkus dan memberikannya padaku. Cantik. Bahkan kurasa ini bunga akasia terindah yang pernah kulihat.

"Untukmu. Tolong katakan pada Ino atau Inojin, uang ini untuk membayar bunga itu."

Hinata baasan tersenyum setelahnya.

"Jaa nee, Sarada-chan."

Aku tersenyum membalasnya.

.

.

Tunggu dulu.

Apakah aku tak salah lihat? Apakah yang Hinata baasan beli adalah sebuket bunga daisy? Dan bunganya juga berwarna putih!

.

Aku akhirnya ingat jika besok tanggal 19.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Permintaan maafku karena Same Circle dan Celeb's Secret belum terupdate. Masih dalam tahap pengeditan ketika tugas kuliahku bertambah banyak. Terimakasih atas respon positif kalian, aku sangat menghargainya.

 **Review, again? ^^**


End file.
